


now i'm laying out my winter clothes and wishing i was home

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you want to go home<br/>until you remember why<br/>you are not there now<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i'm laying out my winter clothes and wishing i was home

**Author's Note:**

> So,I started off intending to just go with the haiku, which is serving as the summary, but my plot bunny had other ideas.

you want to go home  
until you remember why  
you are not there now  
.  
you know yourself better than anyone,  
better than your mom  
or Green  
or Leaf,  
so  
you know what's best for you,  
despite what they all argue.  
you miss home.  
you miss your friends  
and your mom.  
you miss your house  
and your town.  
you  
d  
o  
n  
'  
t

s  
s  
i  
m

the _pressure_  
of being champion  
or  
the *idolization*  
that comes with the position.  
you really,  
really  
don't miss  
the responsibility  
of being a good leader  
and role model,  
when you're not even good at being an adult.  
you want to go home  
to your warm bed  
and your mom's cooking  
and movies with your friends.  
go back to life  
before  
the battle.


End file.
